Conventional video games do not provide adequate support for network disconnects in multiplayer games. In a situation where one player of a multiplayer game disconnects from the game, the entire game will abruptly end for all players involved. This is because all users playing the game share controller data with each other in order for the game to continue processing. Additionally, a gameplay disconnection will also occur for all players when network traffic of a player goes silent for a certain period of time, even though that player has not been disconnected. Therefore, there is a need for improved gameplay support for addressing potential network issues of players in a multiplayer game.